


Tell Her

by superlc529



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Post-Finale, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/pseuds/superlc529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a long story..." What exactly does Henry tell Jo? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Forever, but I do have hope that another network will pick it up soon. :)
> 
> It seems everybody is doing their own take on what happens after the season finale’s cliffhanger. So I decided to try my hand at it – I hope you guys like it!!

Tell Her

Coming up to the door of _Abe’s Antiques_ , Detective Jo Martinez knocked three times and then waved at the approaching Doctor Henry Morgan.

With the weight of his problem of Adam off his shoulders, Henry had a perk in his step as he came to greet Jo, a smile adorned on his face, “Hello, Detective. Do you have a new mystery for me to solve?”

“Yeah, I think you could say that,” Jo held out Henry’s pocket watch.

Henry let out a relieved sigh, “Thank goodness.”

A practiced nervous chuckle, “It was just stolen. I was about to file a police report and well… here you are.”

“You know, I figured you’d say that,” Jo reached into her pocket and held up the last thing Henry ever thought he’d see her holding, “I also found this.”

The smile slowly fell off Henry’s face. It was a picture of himself with Abigail and a baby Abraham. It looked to be from 1945, creases and all. Holding it between her fingertips, Jo continued, “I was hoping you could explain it to me.”

Gently, Henry took the worn photo from Jo. Abe came up behind him to sneak a look at what his father and Jo were talking about. After seeing the picture, he couldn’t help but put a lift in his step and looked to Henry.

“Tell her,” Abe stated. Henry looked to his son, almost as if he was looking to him for strength to do exactly as his son instructed. Abe gave him an assuring nod as Henry looked at his family in the photograph one more time before looking back to Jo.

An expectant look crossed Jo’s face, almost doe-eyed. Henry let out a breath, “It’s a long story.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything else from you, Henry,” Jo gave him a small, reassuring smile.

“Invite her in, Henry,” Abe nudged him. Henry seemed to be rooted to the spot he stood.

“Yes,” Henry shook himself, “Come in, Detective.”

“Thank you,” Jo nodded and walked past Henry as he locked the door to the shop once again.

Abe and Jo exchanged smiles. They both looked back to Henry who was still standing in the same spot.

“Henry?” Jo got him to at least turn around.

“It’s a really long story… In fact, you probably won’t believe me,” Henry stalled.

“I always find the truth believable,” Jo countered.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Henry,” Abe grabbed his father and pushed him in front of the Detective, “Tell her… she’s not going to run.”

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Henry looked genuinely scared.

“The beginning is usually a great place to start,” Jo said.

“Maybe we should go upstairs,” Abe suggested, “Give Henry a minute to collect all his thoughts.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Henry agreed. Abe led Jo up the stairs as Henry stayed rooted to the spot. He looked at the picture of his family again from 1945. A gentle finger stroked Abigail’s face, “I just hope she’ll be as accepting as you, my darling.”

~*~

“You know, don’t you?” Jo couldn’t help but ask as she removed her coat and scarf and took a seat on the couch.

“Yeah, I know,” Abe didn’t say anything more.

“Is it impossible to believe?” Jo looked like she was unsure that she’d believe the truth, despite her claim to Henry earlier.

“It does sound unbelievable, but when you put it to all the facts… it’s the truth. After you hear it, know that he’s still Henry,” Abe left it at that.

Henry slowly walked into the room and joined Jo on the couch. Abe had ventured into the kitchen, preparing what he knew was going to be much-needed drinks for all parties involved. Henry placed the picture down on the coffee table in front of them.

“The picture is real,” Henry started. He slowly turned to Jo, their knees almost touching.

“It looks old,” Jo replied.

“Gee, thanks,” Abe smirked as he placed the glasses in front of everyone.

“You’re the baby?” Jo’s eyes widened.

“That’d be me,” Abe smiled and took a seat in the adjoining chair.

“Well, then can you tell me what moisturizer you use, Henry? ‘Cause I think I need some,” Jo tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Henry let out a laugh and smiled. He shook his head, still grinning. Of course Jo would make a joke to try to make him more comfortable. He needed that.

“Sorry, that’s not the secret to my youthful appearance,” Henry replied.

“So, what is?” Jo tilted her head to the side.

Henry took another deep breath and slowly let it out, “Something I don’t understand myself.”

“It’s okay, Henry,” Jo put a gentle hand on Henry’s knee, “Take your time.”

“If that’s one thing I have, it’s time,” Henry said so softly, if Jo hadn’t been so close to him, she wouldn’t have heard him.

Another quiet moment passed between them before Henry steeled himself. He placed his hand over Jo’s on his knee and spoke, “I’m immortal, Jo.”

“What?” Jo furrowed her brows.

“Immortal,” Henry repeated. No matter how many times he has said the words over the centuries, it still didn’t make it any more believable to his ears, let alone those he cared about.

“So, you’re like a hundred years old or something?” Jo asked, “That actually would explain some of the stuff you know.”

“Actually, I’m over _two hundred_ years old,” Henry corrected her.

Jo stood up. She ran a hand through her hair, “Um, okay…”

“I’m telling you the truth,” Henry looked to Abe for strength. At another nod from his son, Henry stood up and continued, facing his partner, “I can’t die… or rather I do die, but it isn’t permanent.”

“You were down in that subway. I know you were. I followed you down there,” Jo sounded like she was talking to herself. She looked up to meet Henry’s eyes, “I followed you down there and then I heard a gunshot… the next thing I know, I find your pocket watch and that photograph.”

Henry looked like he wanted to say something, but opted for Jo to continue sorting out her thoughts.

“You died down there, didn’t you?” Jo looked into his eyes.

“Yes,” Henry nodded, “Yes I did.”

“I don’t understand,” Jo sat down with her hand to her head. Abe held up a glass filled with wine and Jo readily took it and took a slow, long gulp.

“I don’t understand it either, but it’s my life… and death,” Henry took a seat next to her, but this time a little further away. They were on the opposite ends of the couch.

“So, how did your watch stay and you disappear?” Jo wondered, still clasping the wine.

“It must’ve fallen out of my pocket when I was shot,” Henry assumed, “I’ve had that watch for nearly two centuries…”

“That’s surprising given the amount of times I’ve had to give it back to you,” Jo grinned.

“Touché,” Henry lifted his own glass.

“It all started two hundred years ago,” Henry took a sip of his wine, gathering some liquid courage, “I was on a slave ship… one I’m ashamed to admit belonged to my father. It was the _Empress of Africa_. And before you say anything, yes that was one of the reasons I was crazier than usual on that case. I was the doctor aboard. There was a sick man, a slave. The captain wanted to throw him overboard though all he had was a fever. I couldn’t let him.”

“He shot you,” Jo figured it out, “The scar on your chest. It’s from your first death.”

“Yes,” Henry nodded. He seemed to be saying that word a lot since he started this conversation with Jo. She was just filling in the blanks of what she knew already.

“The captain shot me and they threw me overboard,” Henry continued, “You see, something happened that night. I was transformed. I still feel love, pleasure, pain… I feel everything that anyone would when they die. It just doesn’t stick.”

“I’m so sorry, Henry,” Jo didn’t know what else she could say.

During Henry’s explanation, the two partners had slowly edged closer back to each other. Henry placed his hand on her knee with a small smile and continued once again, “Since that night nearly two centuries ago, every time I die, I always return in water…”

“The East River… your indecent exposure charges, you died all those times?” Jo scooted a little closer. Henry’s hand found a place on her knee once again. The warmth was reassuring that he was still alive despite all the deaths she heard about. She set her drink down.

“Yes,” Henry nodded yet again.

“The Clark Walker case, when everyone was giving you a hard time for skinny dipping… you died,” Jo was talking more to herself now than Henry. She ran her hand through her hair a few times, “You _actually died_. Oh my God.”

“In the taxi cab,” Henry continued.

“Those scratches,” Jo looked horrified in realization, “You died in there. Drowned.”

“I’ve drowned before,” Henry replied with a small shrug, “Not a pleasant way to go. Especially unpleasant when in an enclosed space.”

“How can you be so cavalier about the whole thing?” Jo couldn’t believe her ears and yet it was the truth.

“When you’ve died as many times as I have, it unfortunately becomes just a part of life. My life anyway,” Henry answered.

“How many times have you died since we’ve known each other?” Jo’s eyes were wide. She still couldn’t believe the kinds of questions coming out of her mouth.

Henry paused and looked up, mentally counting.

“You have to think about it?!” Jo stood up and started pacing the room, “Oh my God, Henry… how? How is this possible? This is just so unreal.”

“It’s the truth,” Henry stood up, a little defensively.

“I never said I didn’t believe you, Henry,” Jo wanted to make that abundantly clear. She shook her head and walked up to him, “I’m just saying… that this is so unreal.”

“You believe me?” Henry breathed. His face was a mix of fear and relief – a most unusual combination.

“You’re my partner,” Jo said like that explained everything.

“But you believe me?” Henry needed to hear the words.

“I believe you,” Jo nodded, “As insane as all this sounds, I believe you. I can’t deny some of the things I’ve heard and seen since I’ve met you. I am a detective, after all. In fact, so many things make more sense. How you happened to have the original case notes on the Jack the Ripper case, for one. How you know so much beyond your years… and that picture.”

“It’s our family,” Abe made his voice heard. He was still in the chair.

“Henry’s your father,” Jo asked though it sounded more like a statement.

“He’s my Pops,” Abe smiled, “Not many kids get to have their dad still around at my age. I’m lucky.”

“And,” Henry picked up the photograph that started this whole conversation. He handed it to Jo once again and pointed to Abigail, “And this is…”

“Abigail,” Jo figured it out.

“My Abigail,” Henry looked lost in memories.

“Wait, if you’re Abe’s father then… Oh, Henry, I’m so sorry,” Jo realized that they had found the bones of his late wife not long ago.

“It’s okay, Jo,” Henry assured her.

“No, it’s not okay,” Jo countered, “You just found your wife’s bones and couldn’t even say anything… I don’t know what I would’ve done if I couldn’t properly express my grief over Sean’s death.”

“Because of my condition, there are many aspects of my life that I have to keep from those I care about,” Henry said, “And it was getting harder and harder every day to keep them from you.”

“I really appreciate you finally trusting me with this, Henry,” Jo placed a hand gently on his arm.

“What will you do now?” Henry couldn’t help but ask.

“What do you mean?” Jo didn’t understand.

“Now that you know about my condition, what will you do?” Henry looked apprehensive.

“If you’re asking, will I tell anyone, you have nothing to worry about,” Jo assured him, “Your secret is safe with me.”

“I had no doubt,” Henry smiled, “Well at first I did, I mean, I didn’t… but… I just meant once I told you the truth, I knew you wouldn’t…”

“Henry, just stop,” Jo laughed, stopping his babbling. She knew what he meant.

“What do you two say we make a meal of this?” Abe stood up, “I’m getting kind of hungry.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jo released her hand from Henry’s arm and straightened her shirt.

“I’m assuming you’re cooking?” Henry looked to his son.

“Naturally,” Abe said, “You two sit down and talk some more. There’s at least a century or two of catching up to do. I’ll let you know when the food’s ready.”

“Okay,” Henry and Jo replied in unison.

“Just no embarrassing stories about me, huh, Dad?” Abe winked and went off to the kitchen to prepare everyone something to eat.

“You’re really his father,” Jo shook her head. Though she believed everything, it was still a lot to process.

“Adoptive father, but yes all the same,” Henry moved to sit back on the couch.

“You make a lot more sense to me, Henry Morgan,” Jo smiled.

“Well, I do like to keep things interesting,” Henry countered with another smile. He was more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

“So, how many times _have_ you died since I’ve known you?” Jo wasn’t going to let the fact go that he had to count.

“Well,” Henry started, “The first time was the case that brought us together…”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s all I wrote. I hope you guys liked my idea of Henry telling Jo his secret. I wanted to try to make it as unique as possible, but of course there are going to be similarities to others’ since the premise is the same. It just felt right to end it there. I wrote this whole story last night and tonight. Sound off and let me know what you thought!! I know we’ll get a Season 2 on another network. It’s just a matter of "time." ;) :)


End file.
